dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The man with no plan 24/wstwft chpt 3
hello! thanks to our admin piko the fic is back! and it will stay unless 8-bit tells me to stop! enjoy! I ran through the alley screaming bloody murder in my head as hounds and watch chased me around through the alley. i jumped under a carraige and laid there praying to the abbey a guard did not find me, "where did he go!?!?!" a officer screamed with a glint in his eye of a man who wanted a promtion. a lower watch guards who had been with him rubbed his eyes and said groggily "i dont know(yawn)" "fine lets get out of here" they sheathed there weapons and walked back down the alley. as soon as they were out of sight i made a break for it down another alley. i spent the night in the alley sleeping in a dumbster, it was comfy enough althrough i really wanted a bath now. at day break i woke up and made my way through the city, i now knew that corvo attano was innocent of killing the empress and of kidnapping lady emily. i turned to get on a street but i heard what sounded like a gun shot and a women scream, "what in the void?" the scream had came from a adjacent alley to my left. at first i started to walk a way but then my damn moral compess turned on and i pulled me to check it out. i pulled out my sword and peeked around the corner and saw a young dark haired women with her hair in a pony tail women of about 19 and 3 hatters wearing well.. hats . i jumped from around the corner and yelled "alright whats going on" and they all turned to me. the young lady i now noticed was wearing clothes typical of the ones aristocrats wore, " well whats do we have here" a large muscled hatter said as he removed his clever. it was a large sharp weapon with old dried blood smeared on it. another hatte r took out a pistol and the third one held up a large nail board. the girl how ever was looking me up and down with disgust, a second later after the girl had finshead her look down of me. the first hatter slung his sword at me barley missing my face. i slashed with my overseer sabre and left a large wound in his chest. the second hatter shot me in the leg and pain seared through my body and then the third hatter hit me with his nail board causeing me to fall on the ground, " how do you like's it?" the first hatter asked as he put a well placed kick in my ribs"augh" i grunted as pain spread across my rib. "i'm done for" i told mysef as i hear a strange screeching sound and all the hatters stopped kicking me,"its him run!" yelled all the hatters at the same time. after the hatters had ran away a cloaked figure approached and sat down beside me, "hello there" said the voice of a man about 30 i guessed as he lifted his hood revealing a mustached man with brown slicked back hair, "my name is ox" he said as he helped me up. he glanced at the girl " are you comeing or what?" he said with a smirk on his face, "why whould i ever go with you!?" "listen you can come with me or you can stay here and die" he said matter of factley "hm! fine!" she yelled. i felt this was gonna be interesing. thanks for reading! please comment and tell me what you think! Category:Blog posts